The present invention relates to a vehicle door or a body section, especially for a passenger motor vehicle, with a door body or body part essentially made of an outer and inner sheet metal panel and with a window arranged above the same and consisting of an approximately rectangularly shaped vertically displaceable (side) window and of an adjoining approximately triangularly shaped window part, whereby for purposes of opening the window, the side window and the window part are completely lowerable into the door body or into the body part in that the window part is pivotal about an axis arranged approximately perpendicularly to its window plane within the area of a corner opposite the side window.
Such a type of vehicle door is disclosed in the French Patent No. 93,917. It is disadvantageous with this prior art arrangement that the two window panes extend in different planes which are located one behind the other, as viewed in vehicle transverse direction. On the one hand, this disturbs the optical overall impression of the vehicle and, on the other, wind noises cannot be avoided at the thus-formed offset.
The present invention is therefore concerned with the task to avoid these disadvantages of the known arrangement and to provide a completely lowerable window arrangement which fits in an optically completely satisfactory manner into the overall appearance of the vehicle and which does not give rise to the generation of disturbing wind noises.
The underlying problems are solved in accordance with the present invention in a vehicle door or a body section of the aforementioned type in that the side window and a window part extend in a common plane and in that the side window is provided within the area of its upper corner facing the window part with an inclination in such a manner that in the lowered condition of the side window and of the window part, the front edge of the window part extends adjacent the inclination at a distance with respect thereto.
In a further development of the vehicle door according to the present invention, the side window in the lowered condition extends with its edge facing the window part up to the door inner flanks delimiting the door body. The cooperation of the side window and of the window part are further optimized by this measure in the lowered condition thereof, especially as regards any wheel opening or cut-out that may exist.